A Gentlemans Entertainment
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Mako finds out that Korra was corerced into being a stripper. Makorra.


_**A Gentlemans Entertainment. **_

Pairing: Makkorra

Rated : T( a little m not much tho)

Notes : am I kicked out of the fandom I am sooo sorry. I wrote this at 2 in the morning. This is just horrible I am soooooooo sorry.

Summarry : Makko finds out Korra was coerced into being a stripper. (Im sorry I read way too many trashy romance novels.)(and watch too many hospital shows)

"hey Bolin do you know where Korra is?" Makko hadn't seen her all evening and now that he thought about it she was around the arena and Air temple island a lot less now. "I heard she got a job at Hitting All the Sixes. It's a new club in town She's probably a waitress or something" Bolin just shrugged "Okay thanks Bo" Makko waved at his brother who was really studying for his metalbending academy test. Then went and Caught the bus which took him to the club. The neon red sign had just turned off and slowly the inside gyrating, pulsating lights dimmed to nothing. The sign on the window read 'the finest gentlemans entertainment in the city… The thought took less than a second to register in Makko's head_**.*Shit***_ he went around back to find Korra sneaking out the back door. "Ahem" Makko cleared his throught. She turned and was caught like a deer in the head lights. Her big Doe eyes were very frightened as they searched his face. He looked cold and desolate as she stared at him "how could you?" his voice was full of pain. Korra ran towards him "I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." Her voice broke. "what. Me finding out you are a stripper?" he was cold emotionless. _How could you? _Inside makko's heart was breaking. Then a tall muscled stranger approached from the shadows. Korra was crying into his jacket now. Murming help me over and over again. The man from the shadows ignited a pair of kali sticks and struck Makko across the back repeatedly. Korra screamed while the chi blocker hit her pressure points making sure she could not use her bending. Her scream was the last thing he heard.

The world was a shadowy blur he could hear voices. Korras voice was panicky which was unusual for her. Makko dragged back his eyelids to see korra trying to wake him up crying over him yelling at the other voice "you swore if I did that you wouldn't hurt him. You told me if I cooperated no one would get hurt. Well I cooperated and you Lied to me you son of a Bitch." He then felt the pressure of her hands disappear from his shoulders. Makko saw the man grab Korra by the hair and haul her backwards growling at her "do not speak to me like that again or I Can make that a lot worse instead of knocked out he'll be dead" he saw the man remove a revolver form his jacket pocket and then gun was aimed at Makko trying to regain conciussness "shut up or I shoot" the man growled in korras ear tears streaming down her face. "no don't. I'll do whatever you want just please don't shoot him. I love him." a muffled gunshot that makko didn't hear happened. Makko's heart swelled she did that to protect him not hurt him and that's when it happened the man pressed korras pressure points again, bound her legs and hands together. And that man he raped Korra and makko had no choice but to watch as the woman he loved was being abused by this stranger. Makko laid there in the middle of the alley bordering on the edge of unconsciousness and could do nothing to help her.

A strong hand on his shoulder snapped him back into reality. "KORRA. Where is she?" Makko jerked around to look into the worried eyes of his little brother. "she's in the other room Makko can you remember anything of what happened?" of course he watched it happen. "you were electrocuted pretty bad, hell so was korra." Makko looked worriedly to the door "i-i-is she allright?" Bolin looked away from his brothers pained expression. "Bolin" makko snapped "is she all right?" Bolin looked down with sad eyes and couldn't lie to his brother"not really. She has some burns, road rash, electrocution marks and a gunshot 's touch and go right now they'll know if she's going to survive within the next twenty four hours. The healers are working over her now" Makko started to cry, openly cry silent tears right there in the hospital room. Then he dried his tears and looked at his brother "I need to see her right now." Bolin nods but dosen't really understand the seriousness of the situation "The doctors aren't allowing any visitors except family in right now. I'm Sorry". He wondered if he could get up and go over to see her himself "Bo they don't understand. We had a fight a, big fight before I was attacked that man was going to shoot me but Korra got in the way, she said she loved me. She needs to know I still love her." Bolin looked away out the window and over the bay "Makko she's unconciouss and on life support, she can't hear or speak to anyone. But I will go and see if Kya can pull some strings."

"hey Tenzin where might I find your sister at?" Bolin looked at the airbending master's gaunt, pale face. "Kya and my mother are in korras room. Why?" Bolin seriously thought the man may faint. "you don't think she'll die do you?"Bumi had decided to babysit his nieces and nephews today so pema and tenzin could be with korra. "I honestly don't know. Hows your brother has he woken up yet?" Bolin looked down at his hands "that's actually the reason I asked where kya is we were hoping she could see if Makko could go see Korra cause he needs to tell her he loves just in case you know . she .umm." Tenzin goes and looks into Korra's room "Kya Makko just woke up and is stressing about Korra may we bring him in to see her please.?" If kya had a weakness it would definitely not being able to say no to her little brother Tenzin. "fine" she snapped. " In two hours he can come visit we need the space right now if things turn south."

_**Two hours Later**_

_Beep…Beeeep…BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP….Beeep _. Korras heart would stop and start again every few minutes she was unconscious lying in the hospital bed with the life support system trying to help her breathe. To help her stay alive. She lay there bruised and covered with tape gauze and plaster this girl he loved was on the threshold of death. Getting shocked everytime her heart stopped he knew that eventually the shocks would no longer continue to work and her heat would be eternally silent. "c'mon Korra just open your eyes, just once. I'm here Korra, I'm not mad at you I understand why you did what you did." He was pleading with his girlfriend to come back to him over and over he said this until the words turned into "please, please just wake up." never once saying the words that the girl on the hospital bed wanted, no needed to hear to wake up. He sat at her bedside all through the night and the next day.

He sat there through all the days and nights that followed. He was afraid she would leave if he left. Despite the Healers telling him that they would know within twenty four hours if she would live or die he stayed and they were wrong because this girl, Korra she was strong, stronger than anyone had thought but not strong enough to heal her broken heart. Korra's spirit thought mako was dead that he died that night, and her spirit refused to belong in a world where he did not exist. She heard the constant sobbing of her parents as they came and went and she felt the presence of a man at her side every day and every night. He was starting to die inside even though he was fine on the outside his heart was breaking for her and her spirit pondered why this might be. She had been searching for mako's spirit in the afterlife but had not found him yet. She consulted Aang about this feeling of loss inside her and he smiled at her with grief-stricken eyes "its because there is still someone you never had closure with on earth" princess yue told her the same thing and then roku appeared "Korra you feel the sense of loss because of the man you love. he is there while you are here" "so he didn't die that night?" "no" korras eyes lit up and her spirit flew but then realized that he probably hated her for what she did. She could now hear a man sobbing at her bedside in the hospital and she now knew exactly who this man was. He started to speak in a terrible empty voice broken with sobs. "I love you Korra and Damn it you better wake up soon the healers keep saying its cruel to let you suffer. They want to take you off of life support, I don't know what to do anymore even thought I pray to them the spirits are not helping. Damn it Korra can u hear me? .You. Please, please wake up." She recognized his voice and again her spirit flew "he Loves me" she thought with glee and her spirit soared right back into her body. All at once her inanimate body opened its eyes, blinked at him and took a breath and sighed "I love you too" he gasped and burst out with a new round of tears as he pressed the call button and enveloped her in a bear hug as everyone came rushing into the room. "don't ever do that to any of us again" her parents scolded her but joined the hug followed by bolin and tenzin ,pemma and their family and Katara,Bumi, Kya and Lin, everyone joined the hug. Korra was back. Makko reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue scrap of fabric with a lapis lazuli stone engraved with the water tribe symbol for love outlined in gold paint and after everyone had backed off a little he knelt beside korra's bed and showed her the necklace he had made for her. His hands were sweating and he got really nervous. Korra looked at him and down at the necklace "you know what that means to my people right?" Mako nodded "yes I know what it means and I'm gonna say it too. Korra, This is what I was trying to find you for that night. Korra, Will you marry me?" Korra looked at him with eyes brimming with happiness and tears. After all they just went through she knew nothing could ever break them apart now. She smiled and pulled him into a chaste kiss "Finally. I love you Mako." He kissed her back "I love you too. Always have, always will." And on that day the hospital erupted with joy for the girl who survived and the boy who loved her.

_***FIN***_


End file.
